narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ni and San
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = Unnamed 3 Man Squad | occupation = Chunin | previous occupation = Genin }} | hometown = }} ( Main ) }} * Water Release: Tentacle Technique * Water Release: Whirlpool Technique * * * Unnamed Cloaking Technique * Ice Clone Technique * Ice Pillar Technique * Spear of Ice * Icy Ball Technique * Excellent Teamwork! * * Cold Punch * Effortless Strike }} * Retractable Bō }} Ni (二, two) and his twin brother San (三, three) are currently located in the 's, . Born with the unique Kekkei Genkai " ", they are a fearsome duo and constantly act together. Personality Differing greatly, Ni acts as the superior and smarter of the two and acts rational in most instances. Despite being the same age and equal to San, Ni tends to demean him for his wild and rambunctious ways. He is quite open with the villagers and is friendly to all, commonly greeting people as he walks through the village. During battle, he takes a similar approach stalling them with small talk so San can get in with a quick attack. Despite his calm nature, Ni has faced many troubles in his childhood. Along with his brother, they both were former slaves until Shimogakure ninja rescued them at the age of 7. This scarred Ni, but he manages to hide it well. San is a different story, compared to his calm and happy twin Ni. San acts out and tends to make a fool of himself, and Ni in public much to the latter's dismay. He hates sitting back in Ni, and attempts to overpower Ni with his own fiery will. Never winning that struggle, San has secretly accepted that he is inferior to Ni and simply chooses to work alongside his brother with precision like no other. In battle, San has shown to be wild and unpredictable. He would risk himself to take out his target, and once took a katana through the abdomen. Despite the damage from that battle, he had the will to keep fighting, until saved by Ni. Appearance Around the same height, Ni and San both have combed black hair and black eyes. As the host of the two, Ni wears a black v-necked shirt, with a black hakama. A fish net wrapping extends from his wrists up to his elbows, and a purple belt sits at his waist. San protrudes from Ni at the neck, his hair covering his face in most instances. San wears the same outfit, just white in color with a purple belt around his waist. Around both of their necks are a pair of thick purple beads with the kanji "地蔵" spaced out every two beads. Due to the cold weather of the Land of Frost, Ni commonly dresses himself in a white cloak and adorns himself in a silver mask with six horizontal narrow slits going down both sides. Abilities Skilled in many fields of combat, that range from to , Ni and San are capable of using teamwork to overpower their opponents. Ni's ability of persuasion and natural higher intelligence allows him to distract his opponents, while the brute and powerful San comes in with skilled taijutsu or a potent attack. The two have shown to have an affinity for 's unique style that differs from the Kekkei Genkai of the or the style of the . Other than their skill with ninjutsu and taijutsu, Ni and San have shown to utilize a unique style of combat involving their signature Retractable Bō. This bō has the ability to channel chakra through its thin and narrow body giving Ni and San the ability to release a spear of icefrom its tip. Ni has shown to have a strong pair of eyes, able to see through a dense veil of fog or the harsh snowy environment of the Frost. The , is a unique that proved to develop in Ni and San from a young age. is the unique ability of Ni and San that allows them to unify with another's body. Typically, San is dormant in Ni's body, with his head protruding from the back of Ni's neck. When Ni is in need of assistance, San can bring out some of his body parts to aid Ni in blocking or attacking. San's arms and legs can emerge from those of Ni's to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks. If the situation comes where Ni is pinned down for some reason, San can release his arms to form the hand seals allowing Ni to release the jutsu. The kekkei genkai also allows for the two to rapidly regenerate their cells, making small wounds nothing and having the down time from a major wound. By going into their opposites body, they can heal something like a lost limb within 2 days. Major damage like decapitation or a heart attack are not "fixable" by this technique. Utilizing this ability drains a large amount of chakra from them, leaving them in a weakened state. Their primary chakra nature, Ni and San have shown proficiency in this field of ninjutsu. Despite their status as Chunin, they are capable of powerful techniques such as . The chakra needed to keep this technique up is quite large, and requires both of their efforts to maintain for an extended period of time. San has shown to be able to cloak himself in water, allowing him to slip from his dormant state in Ni and move through the snow or water below them. Ni has also shown to have an affinity for controlling the water in the air and bending it into a thick cloak of fog. :Ice Release: Able to utilize an advanced form of the known only to those of Shimogakure. Not as powerful as the Kekkei Genkai of the Mist, Ni and San have shown to bend and control pre-existing ice and snow with skill. The snowy and cold environment of the Land of Frost is a perfect location for Ni and San to utilize this field of ninjutsu. They have shown to be skilled at utilizing shape manipulation to forming ice into a ball, of a changeable size, that explodes when contact is made to another surface. Quotes Behind the Scenes After creating Sumemima who I believed was an original and my favorite character in a while, I was called away for a week. I came back to see several other Puppeteers created, which somewhat annoyed me but what could I do. The funny part was, I could do something. I created another character, and Ni and San were the product. After going through some stuff on Narutopedia, I became interested in the kekkei genkai . The author wanted to be original with this character and placed him in the Land of Frost, in Shimogakure. Due to the lack of history behind the village and land itself, it makes a perfect landscape to be crafted until more canon details are given. Trivia * According to the Naruto databook: ** Their favorite food are fried trout, with their least favorite being melon. ** Ni's hobby is reading and San's hobby is alcohol tasting. ** Ni doesn't wish to fight anyone, and San wishes to fight the famed Rock Lee of Konohagakure. ** They has completed 858 official missions in total: 250 D-rank, 252 C-rank, 203 B-rank, 153 A-rank, 35 S-rank. ** Their favorite phrase is " . * The kanji on their necklace "地蔵" translates as, Jizō which is the Japanese name of the Bodhisattva Ksitigarbha. He is considered to be the guardian of children and travelers and the savior of those who have to suffer in the underworld. * Their names "Ni and San" (二と三) translates as "One and Two". This is a play on how they are twins, which is humorous to the author.